


太阳

by Tseren



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren
Summary: 肖迷失在光的暴虐中。





	太阳

她醒来，睁着眼躺在床上。而后她下床，穿好衣服，在镜前盯视自己。她在镜前站了五分钟，随即转身离开藏身之所，在阳光下行走不到十分钟便转入阴影，静静等候夜色降临。月亮浮现，她从呆立数小时的地点走出，低头走进一座小公寓楼，低着头好似心事无穷，直至走到三位数房间门牌前，手上撬锁动作温柔平静，打开门时犹如爱抚婴儿。坐在沙发正中之房间主人身披电视发出的荧光，显得虚幻。  
细微鼾声在她耳边收缩又鼓动。窗外车流的鸣笛并不刺耳。  
钢丝缠绕她手指，此时已温暖如晚安吻，而后它扭动如罪恶和堕落的起因，深深吻进赘肉，吻出猩红线条。她保持可爱的安静，将手肘夹在即将脱落枝头的干瘪果实两侧。她闻到油腻气味，不禁失望难当的屏住呼吸。咯吱咯吱，呵嗤呵嗤，挣动，扭动，瘫软。静音的电视无知无觉的散发着荧光，将浸入地毯的液体染成怪异色彩。  
她放开怀抱，拿起沙发前茶几上的半瓶龙舌兰，倾倒，洗手，在布艺沙发上擦干净。烈酒的气味在房间里膨胀，好像一个怪异的气体蘑菇，她皱起鼻子，将酒瓶放回原处，走到冰箱前，弯身打开，思索一下，拿起一板白巧克力，剥开包装，吃掉。  
舔着嘴唇，她回到客厅沙发，盯着脱口秀主持人笑容可掬请观众踊跃参与互动环节，垂下眼睛静默片刻，然后离开。出门时她反手将之关好。  
走上街头，她两手揣兜，漠然打量行人如潮水来来去去，车灯在视线内明灭。喧闹全部融化于她周身的无形屏障上。过度污染的晦暗夜空中，肉眼已无法看到的地方，群星依旧闪耀着。

早晨醒来时的巢穴已被抛弃。她抬起头，缓缓吸进一口混杂太多不明成分的空气，向今晚的床铺走去。步伐不大，并不踢踢踏踏。  
你做的很好。  
她抬眼，身前的年轻女性温声对怀中小女孩儿说道，引得小可爱叽叽咯咯笑个不停，柔软嘴唇的无数个吻落在同样微笑的脸颊上。她平平地扯了扯嘴角。小女孩转头望向她，发出欢乐的嗬嗬声。她挪开视线，观察黑漆路灯那发出明亮橘色光芒的顶端。红灯转绿，她走过马路，走入小巷，与路人贴身而过，走到今晚的落脚处，躺在床上，睁眼观望破旧天花板上不规则的水渍花纹，听见始终不能拧紧的水龙头以固定的节奏滴答作响，想那温暖的、球状的光源。  
那眼神多么热烈，夺目的光辉。一个发亮的球，她直视着它，逼视太阳，感到目盲的愤怒，向后仰头并一笑。纯粹而闪烁的白色自眼底向上弥漫，她的眼皮重重的向下挣扎。  
——————，——————。  
————。她回答。  
她闻到皮焦肉烂的臭味，皱了皱眉，大声抱怨。随后还有更多，水龙头在滴答，红色的水滴。她躺在床上，硬床板隔着薄褥子敲打她的脊背，只是要更热烈一些，还有更多嗤嗤声和蒸汽，臭味。  
她眨眼，双手放在腿侧。她睡着了，没有做梦。中途醒来一次，她坐起身，揉自己的头发，又很快躺下睡着。窗外有落单的猫声调凄厉地呼唤同伴。

她再度醒来，起床，穿衣，在镜前观察。正午的阳光令人烦闷，小餐厅的服务员有气无力。她点了两个汉堡，吃完，并未留下小费。推门而出，对街边的车祸毫不感兴趣。她回到落脚的地方，坐在床边，双手合拢。阳光减弱直至消失，夜晚降临，她脱下衣服，睡觉。平躺在床上时她想着沙拉酱留在嘴里的味道，但没有想很久。因为很快，在梦境中就不再有沙拉酱的位置，她尝到更加腥甜的滋味，并因此不屑地微笑起来。  
就这样吗，她真心失望的尽可能向后仰，我是说……  
——————  
——————  
——————  
——————  
不  
光源没有丝毫黯淡的意思，她此时此刻倒很希望血能从额头流下来。但是不行，眼窝周围被贴心的擦拭干净了。

她醒来，打哈欠，在镜前露出牙齿。出门，在警局前的小吃摊边停下。她靠着墙，尽管石头墙壁在白日滚烫。路人投来漫不经心的一瞥，她半垂着眼帘。当一辆装饰着花环的警车以极慢的速度驶过她眼前时，她从兜里掏出一个并不精巧的纪念雕像，扔到车右侧的窗玻璃上。然后她转身就跑，将猛然爆发的咒骂声甩在曲折复杂的街巷之间。她跑的时候觉得困倦，但所幸很快她就回到睡觉的地方并睡下了。  
窗玻璃破碎的声音在她耳边挥之不去，伴随尖锐的耳鸣。她舔了舔嘴唇，而后是牙齿，小声重复到：——————  
——————  
电击的痛楚让她感到滑稽。一次又一次的滑稽，很快她就能看着自己的手脚在不受控制的狂舞着好似一堆发疯的水草。呃嗬，呃嗬，呃嗬。  
——————  
——————  
——————  
再加把劲儿，伙计。她口齿不清的说着，觉得昏昏欲睡。但是太阳的光残酷严厉地悬在头顶，炽热并发出烤焦的臭味。

今天我们会在一起。  
邻座交换柔情蜜意的情侣使她感到非常无聊。但是她没在心里构思如何攻击他们的交谈，没有。最后一杯咖啡喝完，她拿起大衣离开了。绿地公园向外散播欢快的气氛，但她走过时并没有被影响。华人区弥漫的成分复杂的食物气味让她迷惑了一小会儿，但那也没多久。她走下一段不易察觉的阶梯，按照既定的方式打开隐藏的通道，进入被废弃数十年的地铁站。  
喔。她想。  
—————？  
喔喔。她想。  
她熟练的开枪射击致命部位，将大喊大叫的小个子男人击倒。射击的味道让她十分不快，陌生的枪响让她尤为不快，看到自己射偏更是……  
——————————————！  
她继续开枪，并适时退到掩体后。  
—————————————————————————————  
————————————————  
—————————————————————————————  
她仰起头呼了一口气，而后开枪，开枪，开枪。  
火药的气味狂奔乱窜，她皱着鼻子。在这深埋地下的神秘小屋内没有阳光，柔和的白炽灯光保持温和的亮度，她翻了白眼，心内重复道————  
“啊是，我们不经常使用这种手段。但你得知道它很有效。不让囚犯喝水或者吃饭都不是最可怕的，不让他们睡觉。把光照到他们脑子里去，那甚至会让人变成白痴。所以别太过分，嗯？”

无穷无尽残酷热情的白光灼烤眼球。她翻起白眼，然而整个眼睛已经白了，她怀疑自己把眼白翻到正面了，那么现在是不是瞳孔正在里面躲藏着喘息？她过分专注地思考这个问题，在兴奋药物的帮助下，她的思维拓展到了难以想象的边界。  
那其实也并不很远，因为她的思想并不复杂晦涩。这样很好，方便改写。  
————  
不  
————  
不  
————————  
搞什么鬼啊  
————  
她猛然喘气并重复了一遍，直到白光持续了她数不清楚的时间。  
枪声停下了，她点点头。  
———————— ——————————————  
她皱眉，重新开枪还击。  
————  
不，你不是超级人工智能吗，我不知道你还会口吃，需要重复这么多遍  
————————  
我说不  
她需要一个新的可能的问题来思索，在白光的鞭笞下，她感觉肌肉在融化，至少她已经察觉不到右臂的存在了，也许三年前它还是弯曲的？多久？啊……  
视线在明亮与晦暗之间转化，暴躁的咆哮声隆隆作响，她想合上眼睛……眼皮被扯起来了。

背靠承重柱，她倍觉无聊，等待对方更换弹药匣的时间。  
“嗨那边的。”  
“喔喔，噢。”  
她回答了一个女声的招呼，以几声含糊不清的呜噜。甫一开口她便感到惊讶，似乎重新忆起发声这一技能。她实在过于惊讶，甚至克制不住地冒出头来，望向那说话之人。她看到手持双枪对准她的棕发女人。她将枪口抬高。

你不需要说话  
你不需要思考  
服从我的意志  
不得质疑我的安排  
去你的吧  
成为我的特工  
服从我的意志  
执行我的命令  
绝不

她回答了多少遍？直至湮灭在永不疲倦的太阳之中。

——————  
棕发女人说。  
她对这陌生单词摇摇头，随即开枪。棕发女人躲开了，双倍火力的还击迫使她立刻躲回柱子后面。  
“其实我对这一天来临一点都不奇怪，”棕发女人高声叫喊着，“毕竟我是那么残酷地对待过你，我是说，什么什么的，你还记得吗？你很想杀我对吧？”  
她摸出新弹匣。  
“好吧好吧，我说谎了，关于那个我不奇怪的部分。”  
她在等待。聆听。除这女人之外是否还有其他必须清除的目标？执行命令。  
“但是我确实等这天很久了，重新看到你生龙活虎，当然稍微有点过头，没关系，我不介意。”  
这要说到什么时候？她开始感到焦躁。  
“嗨那边的，我知道你经历了什么。我知道他们对你做了什么，你不知道吗？你想不起来任何一点了？说句话？”  
“你不属于他们……你不属于撒玛利亚人。你和我并肩作战，而现在你的枪口对准我。这太让人伤心了。”  
她闪身而出，手持微冲对着话语传来的地方一阵扫射。拙劣的方法……她想，留神着来自其他方向的袭击。连续的两声枪响，从她没能注意到的身侧。她摔倒，喘息，呼出血沫，一手撑地，一手去握怀里的手枪。  
“你不知道你杀了谁。他是你的朋友，我们的朋友。你在他的家里杀了他。撒玛利亚人让你做了这样的事，而我绝对不会让它继续下去，————”  
她猛然对走近的棕发女人开枪。  
腹部中弹，她平静地想，这女的不该如此莽撞地接近敌人，现在要死的是她了，在接下来的几分钟内失血过多而死。她爬回柱子后面等待更多敌人出现，那毫无区别，因为他们将被一一消灭。她执行命令。但时间过去，她只听见女人的喘息声渐趋微弱。她伏低身子爬出，俯视已被清除的威胁。她皱着眉，紧盯着那双眼睛。  
“我以为你总归不会开枪的。”棕发女人仰躺着，一手捂住胁下，笑嘻嘻的说。”不管怎么说，我还是很高兴再次看见你。”这笑容对一个将死之人来说太刺眼了。

“————”

她低下头，盯视棕发女人的脸，试着解读那个她不断喃喃重复的单词。萨敏？她对此感到不解。而后她勉强举起枪。


End file.
